1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to systems and method for the reclamation of usable coal from mixtures containing coal and other substances and, in one particular aspect, to recovering relatively fine coal particles from accumulations of material containing fine coal, ash, pyrites and other impurities.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years the processing of mined coal resulted in the creation of large accumulations or "ponds" of process byproducts that included, among other materials, much coal that was present in small particles that were considered to be too small for use and/or too small to practically recover by further processing.
These ponds contain fine coal, ash, pyrites and other impurities. Heretofore, recovery of very fine coal particles, e.g. but not limited to particles smaller than 100 mesh (150 microns or smaller in a largest dimension), has not been pursued on a large scale. Consequently, much coal that could be used as fuel has not been recovered.
There has long been a need for an effective and efficient system and method for recovering fine coal from material accumulations. There has long been a need for such systems and methods with which such coal is separated from ash, pyrites and other impurities. There has long been a need for such a system that is economically feasible and environmentally friendly.